Saving the Halliwell Children
by Katrinelife
Summary: Even more futures come to visit the Charmed Ones but can they save them with out even more problems coming to be.
1. Default Chapter

"What are we going to do with out Piper", asked Paige as she and Phoebe sat in the living room  
  
"I don't know honey we just have to make sure we're in contact with the school so if anything happens she can help us", answered Phoebe  
  
"I know it's to keep her safe but", started Paige as what appeared to be a white lighter orbing appeared in front of them  
  
"Okay why is it still orbing", asked Phoebe as figures slowly appeared in the blue  
  
"Please help us he wants to kill us", cried a five year old brown haired boy who was holding a lifeless seven year old blond boy  
  
"Got Wy don't let get us", whispered a three year old girl as she and two other girls hugged the five year olds back  
  
"Leo, Chris we have a problem", screamed Paige as she tried to find a pulse on the seven year old but couldn't find one  
  
"My brothers dead isn't he, that guy took his life force and made it so we can't heal him but we came back to get help", said the five year old boy  
  
"Please Momma protect us for the bad elder", stated one of the three year olds as she looked at Phoebe  
  
"Yah Mommy please help", added another as she looked at Paige  
  
"What's going on", asked Leo as he and Chris appeared at the same time  
  
"Oh no", said Chris as he looked at the children  
  
"He's dead I can't do anything", stated Leo as he put a hand on the blond haired boys head  
  
"It's not suppose to be like that Wyatt shouldn't be here and why am I here and Samantha", asked Chris as he looked at the children  
  
"I don't know but we need Piper now if it deals with even more time travel, Leo get her and Wyatt here", said Phoebe as Leo obeyed  
  
"Chris you know these children", asked Paige as Chris knelt before the brown haired boy  
  
"The girl in reds Phoebe's daughter Samantha, I don't know the other girls, but the boys are Wyatt and me", answered Chris as he gently took the dead Wyatt from him self and laid the boy on the couch  
  
"Melinda's my baby sister and Danielle's Aunty Paige's daughter, you don't know them because when you changed the time line more children were born", said the little Chris as he lead the girls to a chair  
  
"Why would you come here and what happened to your brother", asked Phoebe trying to understand what was going on  
  
"Giin did it he mean think we got too much power", stated Melinda as she hugged the other girls in the chair  
  
"No his name Geen", suggested Samantha  
  
"No Gidin", added Danielle  
  
"You're all wrong it's Gideon he runs the magic school and he use to be an elder", said Little Chris as he watched Paige lay a blanket over his dead brother  
  
"What did Gideon do", asked Piper as she appeared in the room holding Wyatt and holding Leos hand  
  
"Apparently he kills Wyatt in the future and he also wants to kill the rest of the Charmed Ones children", answered Chris as he looked at the dead Wyatt on the couch  
  
"How'd he die he doesn't have any physical wounds", asked Piper as she lowered the blanket  
  
"Gideon took Wys life force out of him life, Gideon was also going to do that with the rest of us", answered Little Chris  
  
"Correction young Christopher like I am going to do to you, your sister and your cousins", stated Gideon as he appeared in the living room 


	2. Two

"Why do you want to hurt our children", asked Piper as the Charmed Ones stood in front of the children  
  
"They are too powerful you heard what Chris has said about Wyatt being corrupted, it can also happen to the rest", stated the older Gideon as his past self appeared  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be this way but I've frozen the time line so you can't change things once all of the children are dead", replied the younger Gideon  
  
"Gideon, I trusted you how could you be doing this to us", asked Leo as his Wyatt started to cry in Pipers arms  
  
"I'm only trying to save the world, unlike you who have turned your backs for personal gain", stated the older Gideon  
  
"I want to thank you Gideon", laughed thirty year old Chris as he appeared with older versions of Melinda, Samantha and Danielle  
  
"Are you stupid or something you froze the time line so that also means we can change things", added Samantha  
  
"You can not defeat two of me", stated the older Gideon as they advanced towards the older Halliwell children  
  
"Is there like a problem with the connections in your brain", asked the older Chris as he defended himself  
  
"This is just freaky", replied the present day Chris as he stood back with the 2004 group  
  
"Chrissy the Charmed Ones from here can't help us so fix your Wyatt", stated Melinda as the three little girls ran from behind the Charmed Ones to their counter parts  
  
"Okay I can do that, I'll share my life force", replied the little Chris as he ran to his brother on the couch and lay his hands on the other boys face  
  
"Baby bro what's up", asked the little Wyatt as he suddenly popped awake  
  
"We got to save our selves", answered the little Chris as the two boys orbed to the rest of the futures  
  
"I knew you had just as much power as your brother, that's why all of you need to be defeated", stated the older Gideon as he and his counter part shot ten small white orbs around the future group  
  
"Good bye and know that your deaths are serving the greater good", replied the younger Gideon as the orbs exploded consuming the group  
  
"No", cried Piper as they could no longer see the group  
  
"I was able to protect my self as a baby from demons what makes you think I wouldn't protect my brother, sister and cousin now that I'm grown", asked a thirty two year old Wyatt as he stood in front of the future group and lowered the blue shield once the cloud had dissipated  
  
"Say bub-bye", smiled the older Chris as the future combine their powers and gave one long shot to the Gideons  
  
"I'm sorry we interrupted your day but everything is okay now, the time freeze was lifted once Gideon died", stated the older Melinda  
  
"No problem", said Paige as all the present were very confused  
  
"We're all safe now so we've got to go home, take care and keep fighting the good fight", replied Danielle as the older three girls disappeared  
  
"Come on baby bro we have to face Mom and Dad so we still might live to see another day", added the older Wyatt  
  
"How wonderful thank you Gideon for the time freeze if only they could forget us breakn the rule of no time travel", stated the older Chris then they disappeared  
  
"So are the five of you going to go home now", asked Piper to the children  
  
"We used up most of our power just getting here we need to wait until we strong again or may be our Mommies and Daddies will come and get us", answered the little Chris  
  
"How long do you think that might be", asked Leo as he bent down to the childs level  
  
"How we suppose to know we don't know a lot about time travel", replied little Wyatt 


	3. 3

"This is so confusing, way too many people from the past how are we going to get them to their time", asked Paige as she sat on the couch  
  
"It okay Mommy we can do once we strong gan", comforted Danielle as she sat next to Paige  
  
"We can't wait they could change too much of the time line", stated Leo as he looked at the five misplaced children  
  
"Do you think your Mommys and Daddys will come to get you", asked Chris  
  
"No Samantha and Danielle don't have any Daddys around and the others are fighting Demons that Gideon sent", answered little Wyatt  
  
"Okay us adults have to talk in the kitchen, just stay in here okay", stated Piper as she placed tot Wyatt in his play pen  
  
"Can we watch TV", asked Melinda  
  
"As long as no one conjures anything that's going to destroy the world", answered Phoebe as they walked out  
  
"Hay I only did that once and I did fix it", stated Wyatt as he turned on the TV  
  
"We could send them back to their time", said Leo as the group reached the kitchen  
  
"No we don't know if their parents are okay they could still be fighting what ever Gideon sent", replied Paige  
  
"I know I'm stupid saying this but we could go with them and make sure everything is okay and the timeline is safe", suggested Chris  
  
"As much as I hate the idea of time travel it's the only thing to do to check Gideon damage", stated Piper  
  
"Well come on we're not getting any younger", said Phoebe as they all walked back into the living room  
  
"Lets head to the attic children we're bringing you home", told Chris as the children looked up from the TV  
  
"Okay lets go", replied little Chris  
  
"Whow there's no toys up here", whimped Wyatt as they reached the attic  
  
"Well there's only one child born right now", answered Leo as the girls flipped through the Book of Shadows  
  
"Bring us to the time of these children, let us see what will happen", said the Sisters then the group disappeared in a puff of white smoke  
  
"I can see why you were upset about the toys", stated Paige as the attic was now covered in dolls, toy cars and other miscellaneous toys  
  
"Let see if they down stairs", suggested Melinda as the children ran out of the room followed by the adults  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Paige, Aunty Phoebe are you here", yelled little Chris as the children opened and closed all the doors on the second floor to find nothing  
  
"Don't worry they're just probably still fighting what ever evil Gideon sent", comforted Phoebe as they ran down the stairs to ground level  
  
"Get Phoebe on the couch, I'll make a spell to find the children", yelled the future Piper as she stormed in to the Manner with Phoebe leaning against Paige  
  
"I don't think we have to find them", stated F. Paige as she pointed out the children and past people  
  
"Mommy", screamed Melinda as she and her brothers ran to F. Piper  
  
"Are you okay did Gideon hurt you", asked F. Piper  
  
"They're fine and Gideon from your time and ours is dead so all of the children are safe", answered Leo as he walked up to F. Phoebe and healed her  
  
"Thank you on both accounts saving our kids and healing me", smiled F. Phoebe as she stood straight and Samantha hugged her legs  
  
"So what do we do now is this messing up the time line", asked F. Paige as she picked up Danielle  
  
"Everything will be fine we just go back to our time and everything will slide together changing where needed but all of the children will be alive", answered Leo  
  
"Good to know that's all we've ever wanted for our families to be safe", smile F. Piper as the past disappeared 


End file.
